Back For More
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: “How can we be so opposite from one another and lead totally different lives, yet we still end up in the same place right now?” [DL] [Humor, a little angst and a worthy hair straightner]


_This is a really long one-shot._

_I have another one-shot I'm working on that will be angst, but I spent a lot of time working on this one._

_I like it more than I thought I would._

_**So **__**please**__**, review.**_

**Back For More**

She quietly set her hair straightener down on the pearl colored countertop in the bathroom. She had been dreading this oncoming two weeks all summer. Then without saying anything more, she placed her makeup bag on the counter right next to the straightener and brush. After shoving her suitcase under her bed taking only her book, cell phone, and ipod out she walked out into the living room.

"Did you get all unpacked sweetie?" The elder lady sitting at the glass table near the kitchen asked her. The girl walking into the room made her way over to the kitchen-island and took a seat in one of the stools.

While crossing her legs, she answered. "Yeah, I'm just going to keep my clothes in the suitcase, alright?"

"That's fine," with a warm smile, she turned back to her book she had been previously reading. The girl sitting at the noticed the sliding glass door open and her grandfather walk in.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" He asked her, walking over and giving her a kiss atop her curly brown hair.

"Just fine, how're you Grandpa Ray?" She asked him, with a fake smile.

"Oh, hanging in there. Boy do we have a great two weeks planned for you!" He smiled, and she copied it equally acting as if she was excited out of her mind.

She was still furious at her mother for forcing her to come down here in Wilmington, North Carolina. She argued, and pleaded- but was only forced onto the plane alone.

Being sixteen still gave her mother control of what she had to do.

"So what are we doing today?" She casually asked, hoping it was just sitting around the house.

"Well today since it's already," he took a glance at the digital clock on the microwave through his glasses, "six o'clock, I think we'll just stick around here tonight."

"Alright, sounds good. But when's Donna, the kids, and her new husband coming down?" She asked, trying to act careless, though she couldn't wait for that day. They had four kids (she had never met, or heard of) which would take some of the attention away from her, and onto the kids. Besides, her new husband had a sixteen year old son.

"Their coming in Saturday and leaving the same day as you are," her grandfather said while laying his glasses and book down onto the counter, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a diet Pepsi. She decided she could last until Saturday, It was already Wednesday anyways.

"They have a long seven hour drive ahead of them, so they should be in around six or so Saturday night," he continued, and the girl sitting at the counter smiled, anticipating that day.

"So how's your student exchange program or whatever it is working for you?" Her grandma asked as they were sitting down, eating spaghetti.

"It's working pretty great. Mom's thinking about moving to France," she answered simply.

"Moving to France? Dana… You're mom is thinking about moving there?" She asked dropping her fork.

"Yeah, she says I'm doing so great there and she's always wanted to live there."

"That's crazy!" Ray, her grandfather said taking a sip of his old diet Pepsi.

"I told her that but she's really thinking about it."

**XXX**

After days of Dana sitting around, going out to eat- and walking across the street to the beach alone it was alas, Saturday. She couldn't wait much longer, and when the clock was nearly six- she questioned her grandparents of why the family she's never met before wasn't there yet.

"I don't know dear," her grandmother said, lifting up the coffee mug and taking a drink.

"Hey gang," her grandfather said, walking past them, "just got off the phone with Donna. Their almost here, but I'm going to go wait outside in the driveway, so they know where we are." While she sat there, next to her grandma her grandpa began walking out the glass door in the front. He was on the second story porch, and took the steps down to the garage and driveway. Her and her grandma both walked out onto the wooden porch.

There was a wooden table, with six chairs surrounding it. A few wooden chairs near some plotted plants scattered the rest of the porch, and it was only a minute or two before looking down, they saw her grandfather walk out, his cell phone in his hands waiting near the sidewalk.

"You guys don't have to wait out here too!" He shouted up to them with his hand above his eyes blocking the evening sun.

"That's alright, we want to meet them!" Dana's grandmother replied leaning against the white railing. Dana walked over to one of the rocking chairs and sat down.

"Grandma Rose?" Dana asked, after a few minutes.

"Yes dear?" She turned her head towards her while her body still leaned against the railing.

"How are we going to fit everyone in here to sleep?"

"Well, you have the bottom bunk in your bedroom, while Jessica (she's eleven now) will have the top. Donna and her new husband will sleep in the other guest bedroom. Jillian, who is five will most likely sleep with us or her parents while Derek who's nine will sleep on the pull-out couch. I heard her husband's son is sixteen, and has lived with Donna's kids for almost a year now so I'm assuming I could put him on the couch with his brother," she explained.

"Do you happen to know the sons name?" Dana asked.

"No sorry. Donna hasn't really talked much to me about her husband or his son. But we're going to make him welcome as much as we do the other kids."

"Oh, yeah of course."

Both of their heads turned as they heard a van pulling into the driveway. Dana's heart began to beat faster. She had never seen any of them. This whole side of her family she's never seen- but deeply inside, she was mostly anticipating the sixteen year old boy. Her grandma was waving to them, and as they began to park their car Dana quickly slipped by and ran to the mirror for a quick check.

Her curls were in their place, settling down her back while her makeup was fairly decent. Same as she always wore it. Her orange and black plaid shorts along with her black tank top made her look like a local while she wore many jelly bracelets on her arms. With a quick hand through her hair and a flick of her top, her sock covered feet slowly made their way to the front glass door.

Her grandma, grandpa and Donna were all exchanging hugs, while the man she hadn't recognized at all in the evening light was opening the trunk. None of the kids had gotten out of the car yet and Dana was standing on the porch covered with the semi-darkness. Soon, all the adults were grabbing bags and suitcases while the side doors of the van opened. Her eyes still adjusting to the darkness saw two blonde girls of five and eleven years of age exit the van, walking to the trunk and grabbing a suitcase. A blonde boy soon got out looking young; she expected that to be Derek. He seemed nine. But soon, a boy with either dark brown or black hair- she couldn't tell with the light- got out of the car.

He seemed tall, she could tell so far. His hair was either really frizzy or curly. Once again she still couldn't tell. She decided she should help unload their car. She opened the glass door, made her way through the porch, opened the white door and walked down the steps to the driveway.

She walked over to their car, unable to see him as Donna gave her a hug.

"So nice to see you!" She beamed and handed her a few bags of what looked like food.

"You too," Dana smiled, taking the bags while walking back up to the one floor condo. She was setting the bags down on the countertop in the kitchen, until she heard the glass door open. She looked over, seeing the back of the boy, as he made his way into the kitchen. A grin had spread across her face as she witnessed his struggle of his backpack along with the couple of plastic bags he was carrying.

He had on a black t-shirt, she thought it had said UnderOATH on the front of it but couldn't quite catch it with a pair of dark green plaid shorts falling a little past his knees. His hair had been brown and curly, she realized from her previous interpretations. His checkered Vans shoes made their way while he used his feet to close the door. He turned around setting the bags away from his face onto the countertop, right across from Dana.

The only thing separating them was the three foot countertop. He lifted his head, and Dana let out a squeal while he even muttered 'oh my god'.

"Logan?"

"Dana?"

"Reese?"

"Cruz?"

"It's you?" I asked.

"…You're… You…" He stuttered.

"Logan Reese?" Dana finally asked.

"Yeah… Dana Cruz?" He asked.

"Oh my god." She said slowly.

"I know," he said.

"It's been forever," Dana commented, staring at his seemingly perfect face.

"Nearly two years. I thought I'd never see you again!" He said then smiled, calming down.

"I know…This is too weird."

"So, you still go to school in France?" He asked, propping his elbow on the counter.

"Yeah, do you still go to PCA?" 

"Yeah…"

"How're Zoey and Chase?" Dana asked then added, "And the rest of them?"

"Their alright. Chase still 'loves' her but hasn't said anything." Dana frowned at this news. "But other than that everyone's pretty much the same."

"So, Malcolm Reese married Donna… My aunt…?" Dana asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened."

Soon Jillian, the five year old opened the glass door and walked inside. Her little pink suitcase rolled along behind her, as she asked "where's my room?"

"I don't know wait for Dad and Donna," Logan said talking to his little step sister.

"You call her Donna?" Dana asked him, as they walked back towards the car.

"Yeah, not used to the whole 'mom' deal yet," he answered. It seemed they had both temporarily forgot about their internal hatred for one another and their rivalry. Only temporarily though.

Everyone helped unload the car, carrying things up to the condo, and as soon as everything was inside and the car was locked, everyone was in the living room.

"It's so nice to see everyone again!" Ray said giving his daughter Donna a hug.

"I know! I haven't seen you in nearly half a year."

"Grandpa Ray!" Jessica exclaimed, running over and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Jessica," he smiled, hugging back and then pulled away.

"Grandma Rose!" Jessica equally shouted running over giving her a hug. This went on for nearly fifteen minutes everyone greeting each other, and everyone becoming introduced to Donna's new husband and their son.

"Well I'm sure since Logan and Dana are both sixteen they can pal around with each other," her grandmother said while glancing at the two. None of the family knew that both of them had known each other being nearly mortal enemies, and with a silent agreement- they weren't going to find out.

"Yeah… Sure," Dana muttered turning her head away from everyone. It was just now sinking in; the bane of her existence was living in the same house for the next week and a couple days. She had no idea how she was going to survive it with him, trying to get along.

She thought she heard Logan mumble along the lines of, 'fine' but she didn't care.

"Well, the chicken dish your grandpa Ray just cooked is going to be done in a few minutes- so why don't you all get settled in while I show you where you sleep… And when you're done, we'll have dinner set out here for everyone."

Everyone mutually agreed, heading to their new 'rooms' while Dana's grandpa called her over.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling.

"Why don't you help me get all this food together? Everyone else is busy unpacking," her grandfather said to her, and she faked a smile while grabbing a few plates.

The plates were white with blue flower designs on them. Nothing too special; for this wasn't necessarily what you would call a 'special' occasion.

"We're going to sit the three smallest ones at this counter here while the rest of us sit outside on the table," Ray said. She thought he said it that to her but when she turned her head she saw Donna and Malcolm standing there, agreeing. She could see Logan behind the two of them throwing his backpack behind the couch that pulled out into a bed, and plopping down onto it.

Dana decided to ignore him while grabbing the silverware from the drawers and all in both hands bringing the napkins, plates, and utensils out on the porch. This was all on her mind but she realized she had reached a dilemma.

"Shoot," she muttered trying to crack open the sliding glass door with her feet. It showed no movement, and she sighed in defeat. That was- until she saw a hand fly in front of her pulling the door open. She saw Logan standing there and eyed him carefully before silently walking outside. She began setting the plates down on the table along with the forks before she felt there was an unwanted presence.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of setting some simple dishes…"

It all happened too fast as she was saying this. A fork dropped off the table and instinctively, she began to bend to pick it up without realizing several more plates were stacked in her hands. The first plate dropped and she quickly grabbed for the other plates which were beginning to fall. She saved all but one which fell to the wooden porch, shattering the plates.

"Ugh…" She moaned while setting the saved dishes onto the table and began picking up the few pieces of the broken plate. He chuckled, grabbing the plates and passing the rest out.

"That couldn't have gone more perfectly," he smirked. It was then; Dana had realized it would be a long week of bantering with each other. There was no escape to it either.

**XXX**

"Why are you in here?" Dana asked Logan while she was lying in her grandparent's bed flipping through TV channels the following day. It was one of the first confrontations they have had since the broken plate incident the night before.

"Why aren't you in your own room?" He asked, walking to the other side of the bed.

"This bed is more comfortable and the kids took over my room anyways." After another minute of channel surfing she finally became content with 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'.

"This show is so pointless," Logan moaned plopping on the bed next to her.

"Why are you getting yourself comfortable?" She asked him as he began fluffing his pillows his head was resting against.

"All the other TV's are preoccupied."

She rolled her eyes, and tried paying attention to the show. She couldn't argue with herself- that was a very hard thing to do with a past enemy who has grown up to be quite good looking lying next to her.

Good looking was an understatement for this individual.

Before she knew it, he had grabbed the remote that she carelessly tossed next to her.

"You…" She muttered while he began flipping the channels.

"Hmm?" He asked provoking a fight.

She didn't say anything, but only laid there, watching all the channels go by.

"Here we go!" Logan said, sitting up further in the bed. He seemed excited, and probably didn't realize the couple of inches he caused them to become closer.

"What?" Dana asked warily also sitting up.

"Walker Texas Ranger!"

"You're kidding me," Dana sighed, sinking back down into the pillows behind her.

"No way! It's my favorite!" He said, turning the volume up. Dana growled loudly crossing her arms.

"I'm so close to just taking that fucking remote out of your hands," she said through clenched teeth.

"Language! There are little children in the household," he smirked, and then looked down at the remote. He began to laugh. "No, I doubt you're going to steal this remote."

Just as he said that, and she quickly tried to get it- he stuck it down his camouflage pants.

"Ugh! You're kidding me!" Dana groaned loudly.

"Are you going to try to get it?" He asked grinning.

"Screw you." 

"Thought so."

A few minutes passed, with the remote still down his pants until Donna came bursting in.

"We're getting ready to walk across to the beach, are you two going to come?" She asked them while quickly looking down at Logan's pants.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Dana said.

Donna didn't seem to be paying attention to Dana, and it wasn't until then she noticed what Donna was looking warily at. She was staring at both of them in the bed, and down at Logan's pants at the large bulge where the remote was put. Logan at that moment seemed to realize what could be running through his step mothers head also and started talking quickly.

"Oh Donna! It's not what you think!" He stuck his hands down his pants quickly, jumping off the bed and pulling out the remote and throwing it on the bed. "It was the remote! I swear!" Logan began freaking out trying to justify himself. His hands were up at his sides as if a police had just told him 'put your hands up'.

"I'm not even going to ask about it, just get ready soon," Donna said, turning out the door.

Dana started laughing, falling on the bed again.

"What do you think is so funny?" Logan sneered.

"What couldn't be funny about that?" Dana said while laughing harder, but pulling herself off the bed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Logan warned, "she thought you had something to do with the bump in my pants."

That comment immediately shut her up, as she walked out of the room quickly getting ready to go to the beach.

**XXX**

The following night (to be put in decent words) was boring. They had just finished dinner and while the adults were cleaning everything up and the kids were all playing some card game (Dana swore they made up); she had nothing to do. Logan seemed to be in the same position as her, as they both tried to awkwardly help the adults even though they told them to just enjoy themselves.

"Can I walk to the beach?" Logan asked, as the adults were finishing up. Dana quickly got mad that she hadn't thought of that beforehand.

"Logan, it's nearly ten," Malcolm said.

"Oh, let him go- he'll be fine. It's right across the street," Ray said.

"I want to go!" Jessica said, and soon all three of the little kids were pleading to go along.

"Dad!" Logan moaned. "I can't keep track of them all at night." Malcolm seemed to take this into consideration.

"Logan you can go, but kids- you can't. It's too late and we'll all go tomorrow," he tried compromising but the kids all complained while whining and stomped away.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Donna said.

"Don't worry about it!" Rose said as she started walking outside. All the adults joined her and soon so did Dana and Logan.

"So I can go?" Logan asked as soon as they were all outside.

"Yeah, that's fine." Malcolm said about to engage in another conversation with Ray.

"Dana can go if she wants to," Logan said, making it sounded like an offer. Dana couldn't tell, but she thought he was just trying to act polite in front of everyone.

"If she wants to, it's fine with us," Ray said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go," Dana said pushing her chair back she had just sat down into and getting up.

"See you two later, don't go too far!" Rose smiled and soon the two of them were out the door walking down the condo's steps. As they both walked out into the driveway they looked up at the porch seeing everyone talking happily.

Logan was walking ahead of her and they both stopped when they reached the street. Cars were furiously passing by. Finally, there was no car on either side as both Dana and Logan dodged across the busy main street. She could faintly hear the adults yell "be careful" to them, but she ignored it as she trudged behind Logan as he began walking across the wooden dock.

Soon the condo along with most of the street was out of her view. Ahead of her and towards the end of the dock her feet had finally connected with the cold white powder-like sand. She shivered slightly as a cool ocean breeze softly caressed her face and arms. She looked ahead, seeing the hardly visible black ocean and the moon reflecting on it. It seemed like a movie moment where the night was perfect on the beach. She looked side to side, realizing there wasn't anyone else on the beach. It was completely deserted.

She saw the white part of the large waves that were crashing down near the shore which they now appeared gray in the darkness. She glanced down whilst she followed Logan as everything was still silent seeing through the dim moonlight her footprints. It was reassuring to her that she could still distinguish them. She wanted to let lose, and run into the like-black ocean but she couldn't.

She dared to step closer towards the water, slightly aware of Logan right behind her. She took a few more steps and he followed neither of them saying anything to one another. She took one last step as her feet connected with the cold ocean water. The wave came again and the water flowed up, nearly to her ankles. She stood this way for a few moments feeling the waves going back and forth over her feet as she stared out into the empty blackness. It was in one of those moments that she soon could feel the presence of Logan right behind her again. She could sense it, but then she felt warm breath tickle her neck.

It sent shivers run down her spine as she so badly wanted to turn around and face him, but she stayed forward. He took a deep sigh and even though it was dark she could tell he was purposely doing this. He took a breath with a little more force than the last time, although it still felt lighter than a butterfly touch. As soon as the third long, warm breath hit her neck, her head slightly twitched and she acted like she was turning her head; the opposite way his own was.

She could so easily murder him at this moment. She couldn't decide which emotion to trust. Figuring to play it safe, she stood still. His head still, however found its way to get as close as possible without touching. His breath warm, and hitting her in all the right ways. She wanted to run away and avoid this feeling of him standing next to her, breathing down her neck. It was all too intoxicating for her to handle. He softly chuckled right next to her ear and as she leaned towards him, he pulled away too fast. Before she knew it her head snapped in his direction and she found him walking the shore line next to her. She tried to walk the opposite way that he was going, but she found she was stumbling around.

Regaining her balance, and grateful he didn't spot the effect he _still_ had on her she was walking properly again.

"Where are you going?" She heard him yell as they were farther apart. It was the first thing he's said directly to her since when they were in the bedroom. She could barely spot him with all the darkness, but saw his silhouette.

"This way," she shouted back and turned away from him. She kept on walking on the edge, feeling the water brush against her skin. She had somehow gotten a little deeper, as the water was now brushing against her calves close to her knees. Her shorts were short enough she decided to allow her to walk a little deeper. At least where the water would brush against her knees.

She heard approaching noises behind her and quickly turned around.

"We should head back," he said pointing in the direction she was just coming from.

"Why?" She asked him curiously, still taking small steps so she could just feel the water.

"It's getting late."

"So?"

"My parents told me not to be out here too long," he said slightly shrugging. She didn't reply, but simply began to walk the way back to the condo.

**XXX**

"She beat you on this hole Logan!" Donna exclaimed giving Dana a high-five. Dana lightly giggled, looking at Logan's annoyed expression.

"Good job Dana!" Malcolm said smiling while holding the putter. He was getting ready to hit the ball but was preoccupied with measuring his angle out.

"She didn't _beat_ me," Logan said 'beat' as if the word was venom on his tongue.

"She got a hole in one," Donna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah! I beat you!" She said, laughing while dancing around him.

"Go Dana!" Jessica said running over to her as she stood there next to Logan.

"Thanks Jess."

Jessica soon started talking to Dana about how she got a hole in four…making it sound as if it were the winds fault she couldn't get the hole in one like Dana had.

They moved from each hole, each family member hitting the ball in while Logan upped his game quite a bit.

Whenever he had the chance of rubbing the fact he did better than Dana in her face, he took that chance.

Dana was concentrating on the last hole, observing which was would get her a good score.

"Logan is one ahead of Dana, either one can win," Malcolm said as if he were announcing a big basketball tournament or something. "It's down to the last hole which will make one, and break the other."

"Unless they get a tie!" Derek the younger brother said to his stepfathers comment.

"That's true," Malcolm said while slightly nodding, looking at the hole too.

"Go ahead, your up first Dana," Donna said standing by her husband and Derek. Jessica had somehow made her way up right next to Dana and Logan was standing in the grass, slightly scoffing in Dana's direction. All Dana had to do was hit the ball up the steep mini putt-putting hill and hit the back end of the ridge at the right angle. It was possible, but not likely for her to get a good score.

She dropped her orange ball onto the ground, and stopped it with her feet, setting it up ready to hit. She gained her confidence along with Jessica's support and hit the ball. It rolled up the hill with no problem, hit the back ridge, but not at the right angle. It got near the hole but not close enough. She putted it once, knocking it in- giving her two hits.

"My turn!" Jessica said, hitting her ball up the hill. She kept hitting it until it finally went it, getting a hole in seven.

"Alright go ahead Logan," Malcolm said after Jillian and Derek both hit their balls in.

"Ready for my hole-in-one Dana?" Logan smirked, getting his green ball set up.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you'll be able to deliver."

"Think your funny, don't you?" He asked but made it playful since his whole family was around listening. She had to admit she did feel out of place a little. This wasn't even technically her family, yet they insisted she went out with them to go putt-putting.

Logan soon was going at the same angle Dana had tried earlier, and before Dana knew it the ball swiftly made it into the hole. All around, the entire family and herself were all excited. A lot of them were screaming 'no way!' while Dana screamed 'NO!'

He smiled while sauntering over to Dana. He casually spun his putter around in his hand. He soon was right next to her, and said so no one else could hear, "I always deliver, Dana."

**XXX**

"Dana, you left your straightener on again," Logan said the following day, while walking into the Dana's grandparent's bedroom. He walked over to his usual spot on the bed, the left side while she was clicking through channels. "You know, it's not a very safe thing to do with kids running around," he said, hinting a little on the sarcastic 'tsk, tsk, tsk.'

"I didn't turn it on!" She said, sitting fully up her hands grasping the bed, while the remote was still held in one hand.

"Calm down," Logan said, leaning back against the headboard. Quickly, he tried snatching the remote away from her but this instance she was too quick and backed away.

"There is no way you're stealing this again! I am not watching Walker Texas Ranger!"

"Give me the remote!" He groaned.

"There's no way that's going to happen!"

"But it's my favorite show!" 

"I could care less!"

"Ugh!" Logan moaned, plopping back against the bed.

"I'm going over to the beach in a few minutes anyways, so you can have the TV all you want then," Dana said and it was then he noticed Dana in her green and black board shorts with a white t-shirt.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," she said. "Your whole family is out at the aquarium, and everyone else besides _you_ is taking a nap- so I'm going to go swim in the ocean for a little bit.

"I'm coming with you."

"…Why?" Dana asked raising one eyebrow.

"I rather go swim in the ocean then sit around here by myself."

"Aw, you poor little thing," Dana said in a baby-mock-tone.

"Shut up." Logan said, hopping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Before Dana could help it, she found herself asking, "Where are you going?"

Logan turned around at the doorway looking at Dana. It was his turn to raise a smug eyebrow at her. He glanced at the TV, and then looked back at her. "Why so curious?"

"I'm a curious human being," Dana replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Logan said, thinking he out-smarted her. Before he turned around to head back out she spoke.

"The cats got nine lives."

Logan turned back around to look at her, before he chuckled. "I have to admit, that was a good one." He smiled, and then walked out of the doorway before he could answer her. She glared at the spot he was just standing a minute ago, then after turning the TV off, walked out into the main empty room.

"You're already changed?" She asked him as she saw him begin to spread sunscreen on himself.

"Of course, I was changed before you even said anything about the beach to me," he told her, closing the container and grabbing a towel. "Shall we go?"

"Wait, let me leave a note for Ray and Rose," Dana said, grabbing a sharpie and piece of scrap paper. She quickly scribbled;

_Logan and I are at the beach. Be back later, don't worry about us._

"Okay, I'm ready," Dana said as she snatched a towel off the table and started to follow Logan out the door.

They arrived at the beach, and since it was in the middle of the hot sunny day- it was packed with people.

"I hate it when it's this crowded," Logan said, walking ahead of Dana and setting his towel down on one of the only free spots. He laid down on his back, while Dana laid on her stomach. They kept a good three feet distance between both of them.

Minutes passed by and she was slowly drifting into a light sleep. The warmth of the sun felt so comforting on her back, as if nothing could do wrong. The roaring of the waves crashing overtook the annoying noise of the citizens on the beach. Everything was so peace and serine to her before he had to ruin it.

"So, are we related?"

"What?" Dana asked lifting her head, which felt like a thousand pounds. "Where the hell did that question come from?"

"I'm curious."

"No, we're not. Ray is my step grandfather. Donna is his daughter, and your dad is related to us by marriage. Plus, you're Malcolm's son- so we have no relation really what-so-ever."

He didn't say anything after Dana's little speech of why they weren't family.

"I'm going swimming now," Dana said, "now that you've successively woken me up with your stupid question." She stood up, and facing the opposite way of Logan and took off her white t-shirt. She was crumbling it into a ball, when from the corner of her eyes she saw Logan ogling her in her bikini.

"Ew!" She hissed at him. "Just because we're not related doesn't mean it's still not gross," she said, throwing her shirt at his face. She began walking down towards the ocean when she heard him start to laugh. She turned her head back, noticing him peeling off his shirt too.

She internally cursed herself for letting her eyes wander over his perfect stomach for more that three seconds. Her head snapped back towards the ocean, trying to ignore the image of him that was burned into her mind.

She stopped when she was knee deep into the ocean. It had been nearly two years since she had last been to a beach before. With all the noise, and shouting of the people she couldn't hear when someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her. While she was in midair, someone was holding her above the water from behind her. She let out a squeal, kicking her legs.

She heard the all too familiar laugh from behind her, as he tossed her carelessly into the ocean. She quickly got above surface and looked behind her, seeing Logan cackling like a fool. While she shook her head and spit out water, wiped her eyes she glared venomously at him. This sign only made him laugh harder.

"Fuck you!" She yelled which only made him to clutch his stomach laughing so hard. Before he knew it, she had grabbed a handful of seaweed and threw it at him. The brown seaweed which smelt of sewer flew through the air, losing some momentum, but still smacked right into the side of his face. He stopped laughing immediately, looking at what had just collided with his face. He observed the seaweed for a split second, before looking up at the culprit.

It was Dana's turn to start laughing. He glared at her, but then his face switched to a smirk while he began sprinting through the shore and water to reach her.

**XXX**

"MY STRAIGHTENER IS ON AGAIN, AND I KNOW YOU HAD **SOMETHING** TO DO WITH IT!" Dana screamed, bursting into her grandparent's room.

Every day, for at least an hour they would lie in the bed and just watch TV. They both didn't know why they both came back. Even if one of the other TV's were unoccupied, they still met in this room to watch this certain TV. Still if one had it turned on a show the other despised the other would still stay in the room simply arguing about the channel. Neither one of them would ever mention there was another TV in the house they could use.

They didn't exactly understand why either.

They were both oblivious to everything and the fact they only had three days left before both would go lead their separate lives.

"I had nothing to do with your straightener being on," Logan said, trying to hide a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes you did. After that first time you found that it bugged the hell out of me- this is like, the fifth time you've done it!" She argued.

"You think too much into things Dana."

She growled, and jumped on the bed, startling Logan. But she only stole the remote right out of his hands and backed away from him.

"What is with you always stealing the remote? For Christ's sake…" He muttered.

She could only help but grin. She turned the channel and then said, "Go turn it off."

"Turn what off?" He asked confused by what she meant.

"My straightener."

"You were in there, why didn't you just turn it off?" He challenged.

"Because I didn't turn it on!"

"Oh, now we're pulling the little kids 'I didn't do it' card, are we?" He asked.

"You infuriate me!" She complained, throwing the remote at him- hard. He couldn't catch it, for his reflexes weren't that fast. It hit his chest with a loud thud as he moaned. She started walking out, but he couldn't help but smugly smile.

"_I always come back for more_," he commented, and she slightly turned her head towards him- not admitting she heard his snide comment.

**XXX**

"Happy fourth of July!" Ray greeted Dana as she trudged out of her room the next day. It was quite earlier, and all the hustle and bustle with the kids excited about the fireworks that night had woken her up.

"Thanks, you too," she muttered and smiled. She saw Logan and Derek still sleeping soundlessly on the pull out couch. She plodded over towards the counter, pouring herself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

She was silently eating her breakfast before she noticed a shirtless man standing in front of her slightly chuckling. "What nerd eats Captain Crunch?"

"What do you eat Logan? A 'manly' breakfast?" She scoffed, taking another large bite of her cereal.

"Well, of course."

"…It sure doesn't show," she said under her breath, but still making sure he'd be able to decipher the comment.

"Hey! Good morning Grandma Rose," Dana blurted out, so Logan couldn't make a comment. He huffed under his breath in defeat and went to go retrieve a bowl.

"Good morning Dana." She looked towards Logan who was reaching for a bowl, "and Logan." He abruptly turned around fast, for he wasn't paying attention. He had a bowl in his hands but was startled.

"Huh?" He asked, setting his bowl down on the counter and getting a spoon.

"I said good morning," Rose said, while smiling but before Logan could return the courtesy Jillian ran off the couch and gave Rose a large hug. As Logan got the milk he rolled his eyes across from Dana. Dana was observing the Captain Crunch cereal box now, trying to solve one of the puzzles they had put on the back of the box.

"What's up with everyone cutting me off?" He asked, grinning and taking the cereal box out of her hands. She groaned at his impolite behavior, but internally smiled when she saw him pouring himself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

**XXX**

"I'm so excited about the fireworks!" Jessica gushed, running around getting her beach chair.

"Me too, it's going to be awesome!" Derek her younger (but not by much) said. He was looking for another chair too. "They're gonna be exploding everywhere!" He said excitedly and then began to imitate fireworks- sound effects and all.

Dana grinned, while handing Derek her beach chair. He took it, saying thanks quickly then him and Jessica were back to making fireworks sound effects again.

"You didn't have to do that…" Donna muttered, talking about Dana giving up her chair for him.

"It's no problem, I rather sit in the sand anyways," she smiled up at Donna, and she returned it, trying to get her three small kids together.

"Are you excited?" Jillian asked Dana, while walking over to her. Dana looked down at Jillian and smiled.

"Yeah, are you?" Dana replied sweetly.

"Yeah! Will you sit by me?"

"Sure," Dana said, and couldn't help but feel happier all Donna's kids seemed to appreciate her.

"Yay!" Jillian shouted, jumping and running around the living room. Everyone was waiting for everyone else to get ready because it was a couple minutes until they began shooting off the fireworks. It was dark outside, but you could still see half the setting sun in the distance.

"Are we all ready to go?" Ray asked as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Yeah!" The kids said all in unison. They began to run out of the sliding glass door to the porch, and down the steps all their beach chairs and snacks in their hands. As they were running down the steps, you could hear numerous 'this is going to be awesome' sorts of comments.

Dana followed along Ray right behind her, and Logan in the back with his dad. Donna was running trying to catch up with the kids, before they went and got themselves hurt.

Soon enough all of them were setting up their chairs, with the exception of Dana who only had a towel ready; facing the beach anticipating the fireworks.

"I get to sit by Dana!" Jillian shouted, bringing her beach chair right next to Dana who was sitting on her towel. Jillian smiled, sitting back in her chair, while Dana chuckled.

"Alright," she said, but before she knew it, Jessica was running over too.

"I get to sit on her other side!"

"Okay, okay," Dana tried calming them down, she had no idea why they both liked her so much.

Ray, Rose, Donna, and Malcolm were all sitting behind the girls, while Logan and Derek were sitting in front of them. Dana laid back on her towel, too many thoughts running through her head.

It made her all very confused of why she was so depressed that the following day would be her last. She would be flown home on a plane, by herself- and that fact didn't scare her.

She looked to both her left and right, realizing how she had grown a liking to all Donna's kids. She smiled when a few more fireworks went off and the kids gasped in 'awe'. This whole vacation made her wish she had siblings- to an extent.

But something else made her wonder even more- why did she feel like the person she was going to miss most of all was Logan himself? She pondered the thought for a long time. It was most of the fireworks show that she thought about that. Constantly she contemplated of all the outcomes. They both leave, and move on with their separate lives yet she knows he would somehow fight his way into her thoughts. Or, she would somehow convince her mom to let her go back to PCA.

But then she began to question herself. Why would she try to go all the way back to PCA just because she thinks she's going to 'miss' Logan? She inwardly hit herself over the head- telling herself to get over it.

But as she was still thinking about everything, everyone around her was gathering their chairs up about to walk home.

"Did you see that finale?" Jessica asked Derek as they started walking off together. Jillian ran ahead to catch up with the two of them as they were so intrigued in their conversation. Dana turned her head, noticing in the distance a few more fireworks were still going off.

"Hey, can I stick around for a little bit?" Dana asked. Ray turned around and nodded his head, but put his finger to his mouth, motioning to the kids.

"Oh," Dana said in a hushed voice, understanding him. He smiled.

"Can I stay too?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Malcolm answered not seeming to care much before walking off with Donna.

Dana sat down in the sand again while Logan handed Donna his beach chair. Logan sat down beside Dana who was close to the shore, and somehow they had become closer. Before they would let nearly three feet separate them, but now it was merely a couple inches.

They both sat in silence while acknowledging the other's presence for awhile, listening to the distant fireworks and seeing a few shoot off from the beach close by. Dana was swirling the sand around her index finger as she brought her legs to her chest sitting in that way. Logan had his legs in front of him with his ankles crossed while leaning on his hands.

Dana couldn't help herself, but to ask the question that has been bugging her for quite awhile. "How can be so opposite from one another and lead totally different lives, yet we still end up in the same place right now?"

He seemed to think about her random question for a few passing moments, before he sighed and said something that threw Dana off. "Think about a circle." Logan brought his legs in, sitting cross-legged. With the moonlight she could see the sand before her, that he began smoothing out.

"Are you going to draw me a diagram or something?" She asked with a laugh. He ignored her momentarily and then began his explanation.

"This, right here- my left hand," he said taking his index finger and placing it in the sand, "is me."

"Okay…" Dana said.

"And this, my right hand," he said, taking his right hand and putting it in the sand right next to his left, "is you."

"You're not making any sense…"

"Look, I told you to think about a circle- now our paths and lives are separate," he began to move both hands away from each other, tracing a beginning of a circle in the sand. "But a circle is usually completed…" He tried explaining, and rounded his fingers back to one another, making a large circle in the sand. "So if destiny wants paths to cross, they eventually will when the circle is complete… See what I mean?" Logan asked, taking his hands out of the sand, and they both stared down at the circle for an instant.

"That was the dumbest explanation I have ever heard to anything in my life!" Dana said, and began to laugh.

"But think about the significance!" Logan argued but Dana was too busy laughing to herself.

"Okay Logan, I get you," she said sarcastically and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Never mind!" He said, seemingly aggravated.

"No, seriously, I mean- I kind of get what you're saying," she tried saying, feeling bad for laughing at him.

"Forget it," Logan sighed but Dana wouldn't accept that.

"No, just… Explain it to me again, with a more detailed explanation," Dana said. And Logan began to explain the thought-up-on-the-spot answer to her question. Neither of them had any idea that her simple question would lead to such an answer, which made sense to her in the end.

**XXX**

"You know, just a few hours ago you were complaining about my explanation- now you're pondering it. It's drilling into your head, isn't it?" Logan asked her, as they were sitting against a wall by the garage. It was nearly two in the morning, (everyone inside was asleep as they snuck outside) and each hour they had left together sped by faster.

"I'm pondering it, sure. Because I've never heard such an answer," Dana said laughing and tearing off some grass from the ground. She played around with the green grass for a few minutes, spinning it in between her fingers.

"We're going to have to go to sleep soon. I'm leaving in the morning," Logan noted, while Dana threw the shredded up grass against the oncoming wind. The wind blew the grass away from both of them, brushing it against the driveway.

"I'm not tired," Dana refused while being her stubborn self. At the quick moment of silence, she grabbed another handful of grass- repeating the process.

"Neither am I, but I'm leaving around ten in the morning. That's nearly eight hours away from now."

"So?" Dana asked.

"We have to go inside sometime and sleep."

"You've said that already," Dana replied while placing her head against the stone wall.

"Are you going back to Paris?" Logan asked after minutes of silence. She didn't answer right away, but had to think of her reply.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Logan asked, sitting up and facing her.

"Nope."

"You're being vague, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just don't know if I'm going back to PCA next semester or staying in Paris."

"You might be coming back to PCA?" He asked his mood lightened.

"I don't know."

"Where is your plane taking you tomorrow?" He asked, trying to get a straight answer from her.

"California, to my mother's house."

"Oh…"

There was more silence, as Dana began to fall asleep. She and Logan were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder against the stone wall still- both their legs out in front of them. She began drifting, and the second her head fell to Logan's shoulder, she quickly jerked back up.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, leaning her head back against the wall again.

"Don't be- and go ahead," he replied. She looked at him oddly, but was too exhausted to argue; instead she complied by resting her head on his broad shoulder.

As time went by, he kept awake- fully aware of the electricity that was shooting down his spine to his toes, all the way back up to his fingertips. It seemed she fell asleep, he noticed as she began leaning into him more. She made soft noises that he could barely hear- even with the proximity of the two. As he was laying there, his eyes betraying him and starting to close, he finally looked at his watch.

He jerked up so fast, realizing the time and also awakening Dana.

"Whazzzzat?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly four in the morning!" He said, hoping to his feet. Without even thinking about anything, he put his hand down for Dana.

She took it, and he helped her stand up. For a few moments, she wobbled around trying to regain her balance.

"We have to get upstairs and to bed!" Logan said in such a rush, it still didn't process in Dana's head. He grabbed her hand, still disoriented- or so he justified- and ran both of them back up inside the condo- getting both of them in their beds.

He helped her to her room, since she was nearly falling over for lack of sleep. He placed her in the bottom bunk, aware of his sister on the top bunk. She was looking at him with sleepy eyes and as soon as he set her head against the pillow she fell asleep with a small smile.

**XXX**

The busyness the next morning had awoken Dana again, like the previous one. She looked around, and saw Jessica packing her pink suitcase. Through the doorway and into the hall she could see Donna and Malcolm both with large suitcases rolling them down.

It was then she realized it was the actual day they were leaving.

There was nothing she could do about it. They were about to leave and god knows how long it would be before she would see any of them again.

She walked into the bathroom, and saw a blue flickering light coming from the counter. She saw her straightener on again. All of a sudden she saw Logan, while rubbing his eyes- walk through the door to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"You!" She said sternly, with anger flowing out of her voice. He immediately stopped rubbing his eyes obviously wasn't aware of her existence.

"What…?" He asked her groggily. She pointed at the straightener and the flashing blue light indicating it was on.

"I told you, I always come back for more," he smiled becoming more awake.

"Turn it off!" She said immediately, and he scoffed loudly.

"Turn it off?" He asked while snickering. "You're ordering me to turn that thing off when you're standing right next to it?" He asked, taking a step forward towards her. She glanced at the mirror, seeing how close he had become. She was backed against the counter top now, as he was in front of her.

"Y-yes I am," She said, trying to sound brave. Her knees felt week, and her breath hitched in her throat as he got even closer.

"And what do you supposed you'll do if I don't turn it off?" He asked, as if implying an argument. She couldn't think straight- and she made herself believe it was because it was in the morning and she had just recently woken up. She couldn't answer either.

He laughed slightly and took a step back away from her.

She didn't like the sudden loss of distance. It was silent, and finally both of their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few minutes, and not even the loud hustle of everyone outside the closed bathroom door broke them from their staring.

It was a moment later, that Logan grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her lips onto his.

Startled at first, but she quickly reacted kissing him back. He moved forward and his hands were on either side of the countertop as he kissed her. Her hands were gripping his shirt, forcing him closer.

He had no idea how he quite did it, but while he was feverishly kissing her, his hand had found the hot straightener, turning it off.

"So you turned it off?" Dana asked her lips still lingering on his. He chuckled, his lips vibrating against hers as he answered her.

"Yeah."

Dana had gripped his shirt even tighter than before and jerking him even closer.

**XXX**

The car was loaded with all their belongings, and Dana was outside on the porch staring at the full van with saddened eyes. Her grandfather Ray and grandmother Rose soon walked outside also.

"We'll all see each other soon enough," Rose said, but as soon as Donna, her kids and Malcolm walked outside she broke into a crying fest. Donna soon started to tear up. Malcolm didn't seem upset but he shook Ray and Rose's hand, thanking them for such a lovely trip.

Dana hugged her three young kids as they each said goodbye to her. Even Malcolm had shaken her hand. Donna gave her a bone crushing hug, and Dana began to feel her eyes start to water. The second Logan had walked out of the sliding door, saying goodbye to everyone Dana let one tear escape.

As soon as he walked over to her, he hugged her. She could have sworn he hugged her maybe just a few seconds more then everyone else.

When he let go of her- their family all walked down the steps and into the already packed van.

Ray and Rose both had tears escaping their eyes while watching everyone get packed into the car. Dana's eyes however focused on Logan. He was the last one to get into the van, and before he did he took one long look at her.

She didn't know quite for sure but she could have sworn she saw him wink. She had no idea why, but she simply gave a small, sad smile. Logan looked at her one last time, smiled and was forced to get into the car.

That was the moment Dana had let her second tear slip down her cheek.

The van pulled out of the driveway, and even though she kept her eyes on him through the tinted glass the whole time as they drove away- she couldn't see him anymore.

"I'm going to go get packed, since we have to leave soon," Dana said, giving both Rose and Ray a hug before walking inside.

She brought her suitcase out onto her bed, placing all her dirty clothes in it. She didn't even bother to clean them, figuring she'd do it when she got home. After she packed all her clothes, it was time to pack her bathroom supplies. She entered the bathroom, first grabbing her makeup bag out of a drawer.

But something in the mirror caught her eye.

She looked down, seeing a blue flashing light on her straightener.

Her tears slowly subsided as she remembered his words.

'_**I always come back for more.'**_

**XXX**


End file.
